HURT and COMFORT
by msconan
Summary: Aku tau perasaan yang kubangun ini rapuh, sangat rapuh bahkan. Tapi aku tak pernah menyangka akan melihatnya, hancur.Aku menangis dan menyerah, aku hampir pergi kejalan yang salah tapi kau,kau selalu menunjukan padaku jalan yang benar. senyum mu meyelamatkanku jadi aku tidak takut mati/CANON/NaruHina/oneshoot.


Naruto ©Masashi Kisimoto

HURT and COMFORT ©msconan

Rate : T+

Warning : AU,OOC, Typo berserakan dimana2, EYD tidak jelas dll

Don't like, press the back button!

Happy reading ^^/

Present:

**HURT and COMFORT  
**

**~0~**

.

.

Kedua kakiku berpijak ditanah, badanku kaku mematung, rasanya sesak, ada yang sakit dibagian dada ku ini, mungkinkah itu hatiku? Aku sangat terkejut dengan apa yang aku lihat, dengan kedua bola mata ku ini aku melihat pemuda yang aku cintai, Naruto kun berpelukan dengan wanita lain, Sakura chan.

Aku tau perasaan yang kubangun ini rapuh, sangat rapuh bahkan. Tapi aku tak pernah menyangka akan melihatnya,

hancur.

Aku menangis dan menyerah, aku hampir pergi kejalan yang salah tapi kau,,, kau selalu menunjukan padaku jalan yang benar. Aku selalu mengejarmu,,aku ingin menyusulmu,,aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu. Kau merubah ku,, senyum mu meyelamatkanku jadi aku tidak takut mati, mati untuk melindungi mu,,karena aku MENCINTAIMU.

Naruto kun Aku begitu menyukaimu, dulu aku telah mengakuinya di hadapanmu, mungkin seumur hidupku aku tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya lagi, mengucapkannya dengan lantang. Tapi dalam benakku tau kah kau tak terhitung berapa banyak namamu kusebut?

Telah lama ku pendam perasaan ini, menunggu hatimu menyambut diriku. Aku kira, setelah kejadian perang Shinobi itu aku punya harapan, yah setelah tangan besarnya dan hangat itu menggenggam tangan ku, memberikan kekuatan untukku, aku kira begitu. Sungguh itu membuatku melewati hari-hari bagaikan mimpi. Tapi ternyata itu hanya ada dipikiranku tidak untuk Naruto kun.

Dulu aku meyakinkan diriku, aku yang selalu mengejarmu bahkan sampai sekarang, tetapi setelah perang itu selesai aku akan berhenti dan untuk selamanya, selanjutnya aku akan selalu ada disampingmu, menggenggam tanganmu melangkah bersamamu, tapi itu tak mungkin karena sekarang telah ada seseorang yang menggantikan posisiku, kau sama sekali tak berubah masih mencintai Sakura.

Aku berlari menjauh, sejauh-jauhnya ! aku tidak kuat lagi melihat pemandangan itu. Saat ini aku memutuskan untuk

Mundur.

aku menyerah! Maafkan aku Naruto kun, hatiku tak bisa bertahan lagi, maafkan aku karena tekad ku tak seperti jalan Ninja yang pernah aku ucapkan dulu. Aku tidak bisa menepati janji ku, janji yang aku katakan pada diri ku sendiri, yah hanya untukku.

Seandainya saja aku tidak mempunyai pikiran bahwa aku punya harapan mungkin tidak akan sesakit ini, tidak akan ada yang berubah, aku akan tetap melihatmu dari jauh, seharusnya aku tidak memaksan diri untuk meraih sesuatu yang tidak berada dalam jangkauan ku.

Sungguh bodohnya diriku, rasa suka ku padamu membuatku tak memperdulikan hal lain, karena dipikiranku hanya di penuhi oleh dirimu, bahkan aku tidak tau ketika menyukai seseorang, aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa aku bisa patah hati dan sesakit ini.

Butiran-butiran air mulai turun dari langit, berharap air hujan dapat membasuh perasaanku saat ini, tapi sungguh itu bukan hal yang berguna, sekarang aku hanya berharap hujan dapat menyapu air mataku.

Aku berlari, tak menghiraukan pandanga aneh orang-orang yang bertemu denganku, aku sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan gelar Hyuuga yang lemah lembut, saat ini aku ingin secepatnya tiba dirumah, mengistirahatkan tubuh ku juga hatiku.

**~0~**

Sudah beberapa hari ini aku tidak melihat wajahnya, ekspresi cerianya, juga senyumnya yang hangat. mungkin aku memang tidak ingin bertemu dengannya, dan dia juga tidak mungkin memperhatikan hal itu apalagi mencariku itu hal yang mustahil. Setelah hari itu aku lebih banyak berdiam diri dikamar, ini adalah tempat terbaikku.

Ada yang bilang bahwa cinta akan membuat orang menjadi kuat, tapi jangan melupakan hal lain bahwa cinta juga dapat membuat orang menjadi lemah dan rapuh, sangat rapuh.

"Neechan, waktunya nya makan siang otousan meminta mu untuk turun"

Aku mendengar suara Hanabi dari balik pintu kamarku, sepertinya mereka mengkhawatikarkan aku. Lebih baik aku segera keluar dan bergabung dengan mereka, aku ingin memperlihatkan pada mereka bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

Terlalu lama larut dalam kesedihan kurasa itu tidak baik, mungkin kau memang bukan jodoh yang diberikan kamisama buat ku Naruto Kun, mungkin ada gadis lain yang lebih cocok dan pantas denganmu yaitu Sakura chan. Apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari gadis seperti ku, gadis lemah bahkan klanku sendiri meganggap aku seperti itu,

Mungkinkah aku sudah tidak punya tempat baik diklanku maupun tempat dihati mu?

Meskipun aku berusaha berpikir seperti itu, kenapa hati ini masih perih? Kami sama, begitu sakitnya kah cinta tak terbalas ini? Mengapa rasa ini harus ada jika aku tak bisa menggapainya? Apakah Cinta yang kurasakan hanya untuk menerima rasa sakit seperti ini? Aku merasakan pipi ku basah, ah aku menagis lagi, bagaimana bisa padahal aku sudah menangis semalaman.

"Neechan, apa kau baik-baik saja"

Untuk kedua kalinya aku mendengar Hanabi memanggilku dari balik pintu, sepertinya aku benar-benar membuatnya khawatir.

**~0~**

"Hinata, kau sudah cukup dewasa, apakah tidak ada seseorang yang ingin kau perkenalkan pada ayah?"

Aku terkejut, setelah selasai makan malam tiba-tiba saja ayah bertanya hal seperti itu. Seseorang? Yang benar saja, aku baru saja patah hati ayah, aku ingin mengatakan hal itu, tapi tentu itu saja tidak mungkin.

"Maaf ayah, aku tidak mempunyai seseorang itu" Jawabku

Aku melihat raut wajah ayah yang berubah, apakah dia tau kalau aku suka dengan Naruto Kun? Semua orang didesa juga mungkin tau.

"Benarkah" Kata ayahku lagi dengan wajah tenangnya.

Sebenarnya aku sungguh tak menyukai pembicaraan ini, kenapa disaat aku ingin mengakhiri cinta justru pertanyaan seperti itu yang dilontarkan padaku. Ah,lagi-lagi cinta membuatku sakit!

Tak ingin pembicaraan ini terus berlanjut, aku hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawabanku, setelah itu aku minta ijin pada ayahku untuk kembali kekamar.

Semoga malam ini aku tak menangis lagi. pikirku.

**~0~**

Hari ini sangat cerah, tak ada gugusan awan putih dilangit, yang hanya ada langit biru dan teriknya matahari yang langsung mengenai kulitku. Langit biru dan matahari, bahkan hal sepele itu mengingatkanku padanya.

Aku melangkahkan kaki ku di atas tanah Konoha, yah saat ini aku tidak berada dikamar, cukup lama juga aku mengurung diri, mungkin itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanku. Beberapa hari yang lalu Kiba mengajakku untuk berkumpul bersama di kedai okonomiyaki tempat yang sering kamu datangi, kupikir itu hal bagus, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu, setidaknya jika terus-terusan berada di kamar aku malah tidak bisa melupakannya, sedikit demi sedikit aku akan belajar, pikirku. Hati yang terluka butuh waktu untuk sembuh, bukan?

Langkahku terhenti di depan tempat yang dijanjikan oleh Kiba, seperti biasa tempat ini sangat ramai, aku mendengar suara-suara yang berisik dari dalam, aku melangkah kan kaki ku masuk kedalam kedai itu, sekarang aku tau kenapa kedai ini begitu ramai, yah ternyata tidak hanya Kiba dan Shino yang berada disana tetapi rookie sebelas semuanya telah berkumpul,

Semua? Berarti, aku mengalihkan pandangan ku menyapu ruang didepanku, dia, dia juga berada disini.

Aku ingin berusaha melupakanmu, tapi pada saat masa-masa itu kenapa kau malah muncul dihadapanku.

Setiap pertemuan denganmu selalu mebuat gejolak aneh didalam diriku, membuat aku seperti tersihir.

Aku benci! kau Selalu saja datang tiba-tiba kemudian pergi dan meninggalkan rasa tidak nyaman ini. Aku melihatmu berbincang dengan mereka, senyum hangat itu, yah senyum itu tak pernah berubah, masih sama, masih tetap membuat dada ku berdesir aneh, kehangatannya mencairkan sesuatu yang beku di dalam diriku. Tapi senyum itu bukankah sudah ada yang miliki?.

"Sedih", mungkin saat ini aku tidak memahami apa itu "kesedihan" , tapi aku tau yang ku genggam saat ini adalah "kepiluan". Yang aku tau perasaan yang kumiliki untukmu saat ini telah menjadi kata-kata yang telah kuketahui itu adalah CINTA.

"Hinata kemarilah"

Aku tidak sadar telah berdiri cukup lama di ambang pintu masuk, ketika Kiba memanggilku membuatku tersadar. Menarik diriku dari angan-angan pahit kembali pada kenyataan yang pahit pula, tak ada batas angan-angan dan kenyataan, sama. Angan dan keyataanku tak berbeda.

"duduklah" Kata Kiba, memberikan tempat kosong disebelah dirinya dan pemuda yang ingin aku lupakan, kenapa? Kamisama, apa rencanamu? Aku ingin menjauh darinya tapi kenapa kau memberikan kami jarak sedekat ini, tolong aku tidak ingin menangis sekarang.

"Konnichiwa Hinata chan" Katanya dengan cengiran khasnya.

Sungguh kau sama sekali tak mengerti betapa terkoyaknya hati ku melihat senyumanmu, Bodoh! Aku tau jika aku akan kecewa, tetapi jantung ini, debaran ini tak mengerti. Aku, hanya dengan senyuman dan suara mu mampu membuat jantungku berdebar seakan ingin menerobos dinding dadaku. Melihat senyummu, membuat perasaanku meluap-luap. Seperti sebuah pertunjukan kembang api di musim panas, meledak dia atas langit, bercahaya dan berwarna warni.

Aku hanya diam, tak membalas sapaan hangat yang kau berikan. Aku takut, jika sedikit saja aku berbicara denganmu maka pertahanan yang kubangun dengan susah payah ini akan hancur.

Aku melihatmu masih menunggu balasan dari ku, yah aku memang pemalu, mungkin hal itu yang membuatmu tidak heran mengapa aku tak menjawab sapaanmu.

"Sudah lama aku tak melihatmu Hinata chan" Katamu membuka pembicaraan baru.

Memang setelah kejadian itu aku tidak pernah keluar dari mansion Hyuuga, walapun seandainya tidak begitu apa kamu masih bisa merasakan kehadiran ku?

Aku masih saja diam, tak ingin bicara, mencoba membangun benteng yang kuat di dalam diriku.

"Aku kira kau sakit" Katamu lagi walapun aku hanya diam "Yah, aku sedikit khawatir tentang itu, hehe"

Apa ini? Kenapa? Kenapa kau mengucapkan kata-kata yang manis? Jika begitu akan sia-sia aku membuat benteng di dalam diriku, jika hanya dengan satu kalimat manismu maka benteng itu akan runtuh.

"Kalau tidak salah terakhir kali aku melihatmu beberapa hari yang lalu, apa kau ingat?"

Ya, aku ingat. Bahkan sangat ingat, seolah kejadian saat terakhir kali aku melihatmu itu tertanam kokoh di dalam memori ku.

"E,,eto,,," aku memaksakn suaraku agar keluar, menjawab pertanyaannya, tetapi dada ini sangat sesak, untuk mengeluarkan satu kata pun aku tak mampu.

"Waktu itu aku ingin menyapamu tapi tiba-tiba kau berlari" Katamu lagi. ah, kau memang orang baik Naruto kun. Walaupun dari tadi aku sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaanmu kau masih saja berbicara padaku. Aku jadi terlihat seperti orang yang jahat.

"Maaf,," Kata ku tertahan.

"Hm?" Kau mendekatkan telinga mu ke arahku, mencoba menangkap suara kecilku diantara keramaian ini.

Jarak kita tak begitu jauh, cukup dekat, ya cukup dekat sehingga kau bahkan bisa menyentuhku cukup dekat sehingga aku berharap kau dapat melihat apa yang kupikirkan.

Sudah cukup. Oh, aku menarik nafasku.

Aku putuskan! Aku akan mengakhirinya disini, aku akan mengatakannya, semoga kau mengerti dan ini akan benar-benar berakhir, ya berakhir untukku, karena memang tidak ada sesuatu yang telah kita mulai bukan?

"Maaf, aku melihat mu dengan Sakura chan jadi kupikir aku tidak ingin mengganggu kalian" Kataku.

Nafasku tertahan.

Sungguh, kamisama bisakah waktu kau hentikan walau hanya sesaat, ini adalah batas kemampuanku menahan diri, aku tak kuat, aku ingin menangis.

Kucoba menahan air yang akan keluar bebas dari kelopak mataku, aku mengginggit bibir ku mencoba menahan rasa sakit di dada. Kamisama semoga aku mampu.

"Eh itu,," kulihat kau tampak berpikir menimbang-nimbang sesuatu.

Aku tau,

Yeah, aku tau. sangat tau Naruto kun.

kamisama, entah sudah berapa kali, untuk kesekian kalinya aku memohon padamu, jika bisa untuk beberapa saat aku ingin tidak bisa mendengar! Aku tak mau mendengar penjelasan apa pun darinya.

Aku sadar, semakin kita sakit karena cinta berarti semakin besar pula cinta yang kita rasakan itu, Naruto kun, begitu besarkah rasa cinta ku padamu sehingga aku begitu merasa kan sakit?

Sekarang, begitu aku tau besarnya cintaku padamu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Bisa kah aku melepas kan mu? Memang jatuh cinta memberikan kebahagiann, tapi cinta juga pada akhirnya membutuhkan ke ikhlasan,

Sekarang mana yang harus aku pilih?

"Hinata chan, boleh aku minta tolong sesuatu?" Katanya, kali ini mata biru jernih itu menatapku lurus.

Minta tolong? apa? Ah, aku tau, aku tau pasti kau ingin agar aku tidak mengganggumu kan? Pasti selama ini aku telah membuatmu merasa terganggu dan tidak nyaman, ya rasa suka ku membuatmu tidak nyaman.

Aku masih bungkam, bibir ku masih terkatup rapat.

Kulihat mata biru mu memandang ku lurus, ya tatapan mu. Tatapan mu yang selalu mengahntui ku, menghantui pikiran ku.

"Jangan menyerah" Katamu membuka suara.

Sungguh aku tak mengerti jalan pikiran mu, apa yang kau bicarakan?

"Aku minta jangan menyerah" Katamu lagi.

Apa maksudmu? Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan?

"Jangan menyerah pada jalan ninjamu Hinata" kata mu melanjutkan, kutatap mata biru itu lagi-lagi menatap ku.

"Eh?" aku begitu tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, atau kah aku terlalu bodoh dan takut?

Sebenarnya aku takut salah mengartikan dari perkataanmu, melupkanmu bukanlah yang mudah, aku tau itu, bahkan aku sudah siap menanggung resikonya.

Tapi, entahlah kali ini aku ta ingin melangkah terlalu jauh.

"Hinata chan, apa kau mendengarkanku?" Katamu dengan tersenyum padaku.

"eh, I,iya" Jawabku singkat.

"kau tau, aku ingin kau memberikan ku kesempatan" Katamu lagi, aku dapat melihat bahwa kau sangat gelisah.

Naruto kun bisakah? Bisakah aku sekali lagi percaya pada cinta, mempercayakan hati ku yang rapuh ini pada sesuatu yang namanya cinta, bisakah sekali lagi aku percaya padamu?

Kau tau,

Rasa itu, perasaan itu,,aku telah membuangnya, perasaan yang telah hancur.

Terbakar.

Lenyap dan berakhir.

Tapi,

Hari ini ditempat ini, bertemu denganmu lagi, aku melihatnya,

Tumbuh.

Ya untuk kedua kalinya aku jatuh cinta padamu Naruto, kun.

Tidak, bukan, kurasa perasaan itu tidak benar-benar pergi, hanya saja aku mencoba menganggapnya tidak ada. Perasaanku padamu tidak akan pernah pergi sekuat apapun aku mencoba membuangya. Jika memang itu akan hancur, aku yakin sangat yakin jika perasaanku itu akan datang lagi.

Yah, aku akan selalu dan selalu jatuh cinta padamu.

Aku tak kuasa lagi membendung cairan bening di pelupuk mataku, yah air mataku tumpah, mengalir layaknya anak sungai di pipiku.

Aku merasa bodoh, kenapa? Kenapa aku akan menyerah, padahal dulu mati pun aku rela.

"Hiks" Aku menangis, ya membuang semua pikiran-pikiran bodohku.

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis" Aku mendengar suaramu, nampaknya kau sangat terkejut melihatku menangis, maaf.

"arigatou Naruto kun" Kata ku lirih di sela-sela tangisanku.

Dari pandangaku yang kabur karena air mata aku melihatmu tersenyum, tak lama aku merasakan sebuah usapan di atas kepalaku, tangan yang besar dan hangat.

"sudah lah jangan menangis" Kata mu menenNgnkan diriku yang semakin terisak.

Terimakasih, terimakasih karena kau telah membuatku jatuh cinta, lagi dan lagi.

…**End…**

**Omake**

**Normal's pov**

"loh Hinata kau kenapa?" Kiba yang duduk disebelah Hinata melihat punggung Hinata yang bergetar.

"eh?! Kau menangis?" Kata Kiba terkejut. "Hinata chan kau baik-baik saja?" Kata Kiba khawatir karena teman satu tim nya tersebut menangis, siapa yang berani mebuatnya menagis?

"hei Naruto apa yang kau lakukan" Kata Kiba dengan nyaring membuat yang lainnya jadi melihat ke arah mereka.

"eh, ti,tidak ada" Kata Naruto bingung, pasti mereka berpikir Naruto yang membuat Hinata menangis. Memang sih.

"lalu kenapa Hinata menangis?" Kata Kiba mengintimidasi Naruto.

"jangan khawatir ini adalah tangisan bahagia" Jawab Naruto asal.

"benarkah?" Kata Kibatidak percaya.

Hinata ingin sekali menjelaskan pada Kiba, tapi isakannya tidak juga berhenti, dan dia yakin sekali saat ini pasti matanya sangat bengkak.

"Ne teman-teman Sakura chan ingin mengatakan sesuatu" Kata Naruto mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Naruto!" Kata Sakura menatap Naruto.

"Sudah katakan saja" Kata Naruto lagi.

"Eh, eto aku ingin memberitahu kalian kalau aku, aku,,," wajah Sakura merona, sepertinya ia tidak sanggup mengatakannya.

"Kami akan bertunangan" Kata Sasuke menyela dengan cepat perkataan Sakura.

"HEH!" teriak para rookie 11, ex. Hinata dan Naruto.

"Waahhh,,,omodetou sakura chan" Kata Tenten.

"Aku senang mendegarnya pig" Kata Ino kemudian.

"Hinata chan ayo kita pergi bersama, ke acara Sakura chan" ajak Naruto pada Hinata. Naruto meperlihatkan cengiran lebarnya pada Hinata.

Hinata mengankat wajahnya, dan menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, kemudian dia memberikan senyuman manis untuk Naruto.

CINTA, tidak ada pengertian yang pas untuk kata ini.

Cukup, kita hanya percaya bahwa cinta itu benar-benar ada, tidak ada yang tau bukan, bahwa cintamu akan pergi saat ini, tapi tanpa disangka dia akan kembali, kembali ke sisimu. Cinta tak akan pernah mengkhianati siapapun, karena perasaan Cinta itu selalu tumbuh dari hati yang tulus.

Cinta sejati.

_**Msconan.**_

.

.

.

Huaaaaa,,,,,, nyesekk T^T

Naruto : Hinata chan authornya galau tingkat dewa -_- ini fic apa curhatan,,hahahaha

Hinata : Na,naruto kun tidak boleh bicara begitu!

Msconan : hei! Naruto,,apa kau bilang DX #lempar sandal,,

Naruto : hwaa,,sekarang dia mulai brutal

Hinata : Sudahlah conan chan #sambil usap2 bahu author.

Msconan : huaaa,Hinata chan kau baik sekali T^T #peluk Hinata. Ayo kita pergi, tinggalkan aja si rubah ini :p #sambil narik Hinata

Naruto : Heii!jangan bawa Hinata ku!

Msconan : wkwk #evil laugh :v

….

Minna XD fic ini aku persembahkan untuk Hinata chan XD, karena chap 663 buat aku shock -_- #telat

Hinata : a,,arigatou conan chan

**PLEASE REVIEW :D **

("3")/ jaa~


End file.
